Love The Way You Lie
by bikey88chic
Summary: When Buffy is a spoiled rich kid whos parents gives her everything she ever wanted but is never there, meets a self proclaim bad boy, Spike a new kid turns out to be a trouble maker and at the sametime try to live a hard bac with his abusive dad.
1. Chapter 1 Distraction

Buffy is sitting a the table with her friends chatting about their love lives and school. They were all having fun laughing except Buffy who seem to withdraw out the conversation by someone across the room. Willow looked over and noticed her friends distraction.

"Yo, Buff, anybody home?"

"Just come in, Wills." Buffy replied not taking her eyes away.

Willow was getting impatient and no succeeding getting her best friends attention decided to see what or rather who she was staring at.

What she saw 'was' distracting every woman with a pulse in the Bronze was staring at him. But it was obvious the blue eyed blonde hair pretty boy was definitely into her friend. Willow had a feeling it was mutual.

"What are you guys staring at? You do know that that's rude, right?" Said a very antsy Anya.

"Buffy, don't you think it would be better if you walked up to him instead of him and talk to him-" Willow was cut off by Cordy's bluntness.

"Yea instead of eye fucking him. Cause he's totally into you." Cordelia finished.

That last remark was enough to pull Buffy her goggle eyed crush off the sexy guy and onto her friends.

"I wasn't eye fucking him. And why do you have to say it so loud." Buffy said annoyed.

"Buffy, its true." Willow agreed.

Buffy knew it was true giving her chances, she would blow his brains out. This guy look dateable. But there lies the problem, Buffy Didn't Date. This could be a new found opportunity. For the first time she didn't want to fuck him, she wanted to get to know him.

"Should I go over there?"

"All those bitches salivating over a tight ass like that you don't have a chance." Cordy says matter-of-factly.

"Or he could always come to you," Anya says as she spots him making his way over to the table.


	2. Chapter 2 Blue Eyed Blonde Hair

Buffy is sitting a the table with her friends chatting about their love lives and school. They were all having fun laughing except Buffy who seem to withdraw out the conversation by someone across the room. Willow looked over and noticed her friends distraction.

"Yo, Buff, anybody home?"

"Just come in, Wills." Buffy replied not taking her eyes away.

Willow was getting impatient and no succeeding getting her best friends attention decided to see what or rather who she was staring at.

What she saw 'was' distracting every woman with a pulse in the Bronze was staring at him. But it was obvious the blue eyed blonde hair pretty boy was definitely into her friend. Willow had a feeling it was mutual.

"What are you guys staring at? You do know that that's rude, right?" Said a very antsy Anya.

"Buffy, don't you think it would be better if you walked up to him instead of him and talk to him-" Willow was cut off by Cordy's bluntness.

"Yea instead of eye fucking him. Cause he's totally into you." Cordelia finished.

That last remark was enough to pull Buffy her goggle eyed crush off the sexy guy and onto her friends.

"I wasn't eye fucking him. And why do you have to say it so loud." Buffy said annoyed.

"Buffy, its true." Willow agreed.

Buffy knew it was true giving her chances, she would blow his brains out. This guy look dateable. But there lies the problem, Buffy Didn't Date. This could be a new found opportunity. For the first time she didn't want to fuck him, she wanted to get to know him.

"Should I go over there?"

"All those bitches salivating over a tight ass like that you don't have a chance." Cordy says matter-of-factly.

"Or he could always come to you," Anya says as she spots him making his way over to the table.

Chptr 2

When Spike spotted the golden goddess across the room he could take his eyes off her. The way she laughed and swung her hair was being looked at like lamb in a lions den, his attention was of Her.

"Yo, your looking at that chick like she's going to disappear, man" laughed Gunn.

"Oh, she will if I walked up to her " says a cocky Riley.

"Don' you fuckin' dare" Spike said not daring to look away.

He takes a swig of his beer and at that moment the golden goddess looks his way. Their they sat staring as if they couldn't stand. Spike felt as if he could see himself in her hazel eyes. And at that point the knew he had to go to her. When the connection was severed he downed his beer as courage.

"Her' I go wish me bloody luck."

With that he walked away with his leather trench coat following. With every step his heart was pounding and the shorter the distance the louder it got until he reached the table full of beautiful girls.

" 'Ello, ladies."

"Hi, I'm Anya," she rushed to speak, "We think your hot especially my friend, Buffy. Take her. We have boyfriends."

Buffy's eyes went big and Willow scowled her for not acknowledging Tara.

"Girlfriend."

"Well, that's what I meant."

"Well, that works out perfect." Spike says staring at his goddess without shame.

Buffy finds his staring to tense and starts to play with her drink which make Spike look at all their drinks.

"Can a fellow get you ladies ah drink?" he offered.

"Sex on the beach." Says Anya whose mind just so happened to be on sex since he walk up.

"Cosmo," said annoyed Cordelia.

"Water, can't really drink the hard stuff. School an all," willow said a little paranoid.

"An' you, love?"


	3. Chapter 3 White nd British

Chapter 3 White and British

"White Russian," says Buffy testing the waters

Spike arches his scared eyebrow which made Buffy twist in her seat.

"That might be a problem love," he said as he walk towards the bar.

Buffy turn to Anya while the other to snickers to themselves.

"Thanks and he problem thinks I want to fuck him."

"Well don't you."

"That's not the point . I thought Xander was teaching how to speak when spoken to."

"Oh, come on, Buff, lay off. He so wasn't paying any attention to her or us. Anya was just helping out ."defended Willow.

"Then why does it feel more like throwing me to the wolves." said Buffy.

Cordelia sees that the subject of the conversation was coming back and decided it was best to leave. Anya could never keep quiet and that only made for an angrier Buffy.

"Hey, how about we leave you to your seducing. We'll be on the dance floor." she said getting up from her seat.

Willow and Anya followed right behind. At the moment Spike made his appearance setting the drinks down.

"Here, your _White British. _And…" he looked around and notice the girls gone, "others drink."

"They went to dance. Uhm I don't think I order that."

"Didn't you?" he says sitting in Willow's seat, which is close to hers.

"It was a Russian."

"See I thought you rather have _British Blonde_. like myself, love"

Spike places his arm around her chair to close in the space between them. Buffy notices this and finds it amusing even though she already made up her mind to sleep with him. Considering he was the hottest guy in here tonight.

"Your right I would" she says seductively.

Buffy began to trace her fingers around her glass. Spike was checking out her profile and decided she looked even more beautiful up close. With his unoccupied arm he reached out with his hand and turn her face so she was looking at him. Their eyes pierce one an other.

"Your fucking gorgeous. But you know that don't you love? You've probably known your whole life. Did your pops tell you every time he gave you a necklace, love"

Spike moves his hand down her neck to trace her necklace.

"Are you a daddy's girl or a mommy's?" he says as he places a piece of her golden hair behind her ear.," You probably use your looks to get whatever you want, don' yo, love?"

"Fuck. You." Buffy says pulling her face away from her his hand. " And you don't ."

Buffy gets up from the table and walks outside. She pulls out a pack of cigarette out of her purse and lights herself one. She couldn't believe the whole 180 the conversation went. Who the fuck did he think he was, a gift from God, he wishes.

Spike downs his shot and looks across the room at his friends who were giving him a questioning look. He just shrugged it off and went to find her. This is the game he love to play 'Love Me/ Hate Me' he just hope he was playing it with the right girl. He grow up with chick like her the beautifully spoiled bitches who thought everyone was to bow down and kiss their toes. Sometimes England and America weren't so different.

Walking outside Spike notices his future shag was talking it up with a guy. This made his blood boil. Spike stomped over to them.

"Ello, love. Mind telling a bloke who this is?"

Buffy rolled her eyes and continued smoking making sure to blow smoke into his face. The guy turn to Spike and laughed then ignored him.

"Ey, you? What's your name?" Spike asked

"Fuck off." the guys says getting annoyed with the blonde.

"Strange name. I've got a new one for ya."

Before Buffy could say anything Spike punched the boy in the nose making the boy fall onto the floor.

"Fucked up."

"Stop! What the fuck?" Buffy says trying to push Spike off the guy which didn't help.

"What, pet? Don't like bad boys?" stopping turning to her.

"No just don't like you." she says stepping up to him and slapped him. "Asshole you cant go around punching people."

Spike shoved her into a near by wall. Then fighting ensued. It was more of Buffy hitting him and shoving him off and Spike blocking her blows until her finally grabbed her arms and pinned them on top of her head. He moved his face close enough to feel her heavy breathing.

"Get off me" says a heavy breathing Buffy.

"You don't want me to you like it too much."

Spike looked into her eyes ready to kiss her but he wasn't going to not without her permission.

"Tell me you don't want it love and I'll never mess with you again."

It didn't take long for the spoiled brat to take want she wanted . It was an easy task she's been doing it her whole life. So she went for it and the British lover boy fell into her embrace. The guy that was once on the ground was now up and ready for round two. Nobody was going to still his girl.


	4. Chapter 4 Snapped

**Chapter 4 Snapped**

**The guy walks over to the kissing couple and gives Spike a good shove which lead to Spike accidentally biting Buffy's lip and Buffy biting Spike's tongue.**

**"**_Fuck." _**Buffy says testing her lip to see if its bleeding.**

**"**_What the bleeding hell?"_

**Spike turns around and notices it was the guy he punched out.**

_"Hey, that's my chick your tonguing , tea bag."_

**Spike looked at Buffy, who was red in the face from their make out session, then turn back to him. Just as he did the guy throws a punch across his cheek.**

**"**_Spike!" _**Buffy yelled trying to get him attention before the blow landed.**

**Spike was not only livid but this guy was messing up his flow with _his chick._**

**"**_Not so tough now are you British g-"_

**_He didn't get to get another word out because Spike began landing blows after blows as if he just snapped. Every blow he was landing on the guy was like photo snaps in Spike's mind looking at himself in a fetal position. Spike had the guy on the ground punching him in the face as the guy tries to protect himself . Buffy ran over to Spike to get him off the boy before he killed him._**

**"**_Spike, come on." she says pulling Spike to stand._

**_And he did. He didn't look at Buffy afraid of what he might see in her eyes so he kept looking at the bloody boy groaning. Buffy noticed Spike looking at the guy and tried to get his attention by shaking his arm._**

**"**Hey, Spike look at me. Look at me! It's ok."

**_Spike look at her and was surprised he didn't see disgust in her eyes or fear. _**

_"Hey, let's get out of here before somebody sees us" Buffy said walking them to her Camero._

**_Spike didn't say nothing during the ride which was making Buffy nervous considering he had a lot to__ say in the Bronze. She pulled up to a gate and press buttons in a keypad._**

_"My parents aren't home so we'll hang her."_

**_Buffy walked into the front door with Spike behind her. She walked into the kitchen._**

_"Sit down. I'm going to go get some stuff to clean you up."_

**_As Buffy left, he took a seat at the island in the middle of the kitchen. Spike sat there trying to figure out what happened. He knew he got punched but afterward everything went blank. He felt as if he were watching himself getting beat once again by the man he called father._**

**_Buffy went into a close bathroom to collect the first aid kit. Her lip was still hurting from that blissful kiss and from Spike being shoved, she couldn't blame Spike for wilding out on Parker, he could be an asshole, before and after she slept with him. She knew something had change after Spike almost beat Parker to death and she wasn't sure what. But right know she was ready to sleep with Spike seeing him angry did something else to her._**

**_Buffy walked into the kitchen and noticed Spike at the sink washing his hands off._**

_"Was I taking to long?"_

_"No. Don' like blood much."_

_"__Here, let me help."_

**_Buffy finished washing his hands and putting antibacterial on his cuts on his knuckles. Then she tended to his face cleaning it._**

_"Thanks, love. You didn't have to. I can be an ass."_

_"Your not lying. But…" as she puts the last band aid on his cheek, " what a nice ass you have, so you could just give me an I.O.U." Buffy finished seductively licking her lips._

**_Spike moved in to kiss her but paused "Does this count as a IOU ?"_**

_"One on a long list, baby."_

**_Spike moved in the rest of the way and kissed her._**


	5. Chapter 5 Everything else Functions

_**NC-17**_

_**The blonde couple found themselves in Buffy's bed room on the bed making out. Neither remembering how they got there jus glad that that they did. Spike was sitting on the bed as Buffy was straddling his his legs. As the kiss began to get more intense Buffy started to subconsciously grinding her hips into his package making him hard. Spike hands began to run along he thighs to her waist then he his hands traveled under her shirt to caress her back. Buffy hands caressed his neck to his cheeks which made Spike pull away from their kiss and hiss in pain**._

"_Ouch, love."_

"_Sorry. Maybe this is to soon. Your like that game Operations."_

_Spike can see her eyes glazing over with lust and knew he couldn't stop even if he wanted to._

"_Oi, I may have cuts here and there but everything is functional, pet. And I'll show you."_

**Buffy laughed as Spike laid her on the bed and began to kiss her neck making here giggles turned into moans. Spike pulled her dress up and off to the floor exposing her breast, He took them into his mouth sucking one and massaging the other. Buffy reached for his shirt and pull it over his head which broke the connection to her body for a second.**

"_How bad did you want me when I shoved you to the wall?"_

"_Shut up and fuck me." Buffy says unbutton his pants and undoing his zipper._

"_Oh, love. Your not in control tonight."_** Spike says as he grabs her wrist from his pants and once again pinned . Her struggle was amusing him and turning him on. Spike situated herself between her lags and began grinding their sexes together. The jeans was rubbing her clit thru her jeans making Buffy moan.**

"_Oh, God." She moan out loud._

**Spike placed his mouth close to her ear and began to whisper**_ "Now, be a good girl and keep your hands her so we both can be completely naked. You want that love?"_

**Buffy nodded. Never in her life has she ever allowed a guy to put her in a submissive position. This guy she barely knew was changing her in was she didn't even know yet. And the way he toss her around turn her on . She watched him as he stood up in front of her and began removing him pants. When they handed on the floor she couldn't believe what she was looking at she never seen one that size before. Spike noticed her gawking at his ego and felt the need to tease so he began to stroke himself in front of her. It was making him even hard looking at her body.**

"_What, love? Never seen one so big?"_

**Buffy shook her head no and watching him masturbate impulses her to rub her legs together making her ache. She felt the need to take off her undergarment to she reach down but before she touch Spike spoke.**

"_Oh, no. love patients and I'll give you whatever you want."_

**Spike got on his needs in front of her and began to kiss her right thigh then her left until he reached the apex wear her panties were. He began tracing his finger around the waist of her panties and began pulling them down revealing his reward.**

"_Now if you be a good little girl and keep your hands were they're suppose to be you'll get your prezzy. But if you don't I'll tie them up."_

**With that he took his first lick of her lips tem another only this time he touched her clit which made Buffy's hip lunge forward. He then took his thumb and began circling her clit while tonguing her opening. This way driving the golden goddess crazy , she could remember a time when someone licked her so good. Buffy was having a hard time remembering to keep her hand up so she grabbed the comfort. But that was until his tongue found his way into her walls, making her moan out loud and grab his hair. She was beginning to get that tingle feeling and it was coming fast.**

"_Oh, God. Please don't stop. "_

**Spike knew she would be able to keep her hand where he wanted them but that made for great sex in his book. Also how can he deny her hand tugging on his hair. It was making him want to come and not only that, the way her vagina walls were quaking made him want to pound her. He quickly removed his thumb from her clit and replaces two finger where his tongue and started fingering her curving them so he hit a nerve every time. Buffy body began to convulse and move above he and begin to kiss her .**

"_Come for me, love."_

"_God, I'm coming. Aahhhhhhhh"_

**Spike held her until her body calmed and removed his finger and put them in his mouth .Buffy looked at him amazed.**

"_Hmmm. You taste so good, pet."_

"_Fuck. That was good."_

"_You liked it, huh."_

**Spike looked at her wondering how long they were going to last. Hoping tonight wont be the first and only time together. He had a great feeling about her and it scared him Buffy was thinking the same thing. Thogh they both would never admit it. They owned each other now.**

**Buffy started to caress his back down to his firm butt. And squeeze it.**

"_Found something you like."_

"_Oh, yea. And there's something you haven't given me yet."_

"_I would but I sorta didn' bring protection, love."_

" _Oh, well." Buffy had to think if she trusted him enough to grant him this privilege. " I never do this I just feel like I can trust you. So I'm on the pill if you want to. You know still.."_

"_You sure love I've always used condoms.."_

"_I trust you."_

**Spike kisses her . She made him feel like he's never before important. After tonight he decided what ever it takes he's was going to find her again after tonight.**

"_You ready."_

**Buffy nodded and Spike placed is himself at her entrance and push in making both of them moan. He notice that hers was a little louder so stilled his movement until she adjusted. Buffy's hand was clenching his arms as he began so slowly stroke and grind. Spike watch her face expression change and knew she was in pleasure and not pain. Not many girls that hand sex with him could adjust to him package.**

**Buffy never felt this much pleasure in her life no man on earth she slept with made her feel this good. She was hitting every spot she didn't have to tell him how. He was almost perfect. Until he decided to change positions on her. He lifted her legs and put them on his shoulder. This positions she couldn't handle and knew it because he was smiling at the sounds she was making.**

"_Feels good don' it ,love? Come on. Come for me. Imma make you come so hard."_

**And she was coming hard . Her walls were collapsing around Spike making him come along with her for the ride.**

"_OH, SPIKE!"_

"BUFFY_!"_

**Spike pulled himself out and collapsed beside Buffy. They both looked at the ceiling.**

"_Want a cigarette?" Buffy asked Spike._

"_Sure, love."_


	6. Chapter 6 School

**Chapter 6 School**

**Buffy sitting at her desk, during her first day of school, thinking back to the night she slept with Spike. She hadn't seen him since and she didn't know why she was having feelings of missing him. She never missed anybody. She grew up with people leaving her, why should he be any different. She hadn't spoken to her friends about her escapade with the British blonde, which also was not like her.**

**Willow stood up when the bell ring and Buffy didn't move she was so in her own thoughts. Willow shoved her lightly on her shoulder to get her attention , Buffy looked at her.**

"_Yeah, Will. Where's everyone."_

"_The bell kinda rung. Are you ok?"_

"_Of cause, why would you ask that dumb question? Not everybody noses stay in books."_

**Buffy said as she collected her bag and Willow shrugged, they began to walk out the class to the lockers across them. Buffy leaned against some lockers as Willow opened hers and began switching her books out.**

**Willow starts talking about her girlfriends upcoming birthday and was going on about not knowing what to get her. So she asked a distracted Buffy for suggestion but didn't get a response. So she slammed her locker and her friends jumped giving her a nasty look.**

"_What the hell? You didn't have to slam your locker just to shut it."_

"_I didn't mean to. Oh, wait I did."_

"_Get your mother those strange sage thingy, she walks around the house with. You know she loves the herbal shit."_

"_I would if it was my mom's birthday I was talking about. It's Tara's" said the red head as they found a seat in the cafeteria._

" _Oh, well. I know one thing that wont cost a thing and would be exciting for both of you" Buffy said winking._

" _I don't know, Buff. I don't think we're ready for that yet. I want it to mean something when we do it." Willow said not thinking about what effect her words might have on the blond considering her promiscuous nature. _

**Buffy shrugged her shoulders as her mind went back to Spike, which it did a lot of the past four days since school started. As Buffy was trying to come up with plans of looking for him without looking desperate her friends hand waving in her face began to agitate her.**

"_Your gonna have to stop doing that it getting freaking annoying, Will."_

"_What's going on with you lately? Ever since school started you've been in another dimension."_

" _Nothing."_

"_Right."_

**Willow knew Buffy since middle school, so she knew pushing Buffy for answers for weird behavior was only going to make her keep it in. So she decided to ask her about the night at the Bronze when she left with the sexy British guy.**

"_So, what happened with that guy at the Bronze Saturday? Did ya'll hook up?"_

"_You mean before or after he beat the shit out of Parker.?"_

"_Oh! That's what happened to Parker. He said her was mugged."_

**Buffy chuckled at Parker's attempt to ease his ego.**

"_He was being such in as last night her deserve it. Anyhow, we fucked. That's it"_

"_You did?" Willow asked excitedly._

"_You fucked who?" came the raspy female voice behind Buffy._


	7. Chapter 7 Cousin Faith

Buffy is sitting a the table with her friends chatting about their love lives and school. They were all having fun laughing except Buffy who seem to withdraw out the conversation by someone across the room. Willow looked over and noticed her friends distraction.

"Yo, Buff, anybody home?"

"Just come in, Wills." Buffy replied not taking her eyes away.

Willow was getting impatient and no succeeding getting her best friends attention decided to see what or rather who she was staring at.

What she saw 'was' distracting every woman with a pulse in the Bronze was staring at him. But it was obvious the blue eyed blonde hair pretty boy was definitely into her friend. Willow had a feeling it was mutual.

"What are you guys staring at? You do know that that's rude, right?" Said a very antsy Anya.

"Buffy, don't you think it would be better if you walked up to him instead of him and talk to him-" Willow was cut off by Cordy's bluntness.

"Yea instead of eye fucking him. Cause he's totally into you." Cordelia finished.

That last remark was enough to pull Buffy her goggle eyed crush off the sexy guy and onto her friends.

"I wasn't eye fucking him. And why do you have to say it so loud." Buffy said annoyed.

"Buffy, its true." Willow agreed.

Buffy knew it was true giving her chances, she would blow his brains out. This guy look dateable. But there lies the problem, Buffy Didn't Date. This could be a new found opportunity. For the first time she didn't want to fuck him, she wanted to get to know him.

"Should I go over there?"

"All those bitches salivating over a tight ass like that you don't have a chance." Cordy says matter-of-factly.

"Or he could always come to you," Anya says as she spots him making his way over to the table.

Chptr 2

When Spike spotted the golden goddess across the room he could take his eyes off her. The way she laughed and swung her hair was being looked at like lamb in a lions den, his attention was of Her.

"Yo, your looking at that chick like she's going to disappear, man" laughed Gunn.

"Oh, she will if I walked up to her " says a cocky Riley.

"Don' you fuckin' dare" Spike said not daring to look away.

He takes a swig of his beer and at that moment the golden goddess looks his way. Their they sat staring as if they couldn't stand. Spike felt as if he could see himself in her hazel eyes. And at that point the knew he had to go to her. When the connection was severed he downed his beer as courage.

"Her' I go wish me bloody luck."

With that he walked away with his leather trench coat following. With every step his heart was pounding and the shorter the distance the louder it got until he reached the table full of beautiful girls.

" 'Ello, ladies."

"Hi, I'm Anya," she rushed to speak, "We think your hot especially my friend, Buffy. Take her. We have boyfriends."

Buffy's eyes went big and Willow scowled her for not acknowledging Tara.

"Girlfriend."

"Well, that's what I meant."

"Well, that works out perfect." Spike says staring at his goddess without shame.

Buffy finds his staring to tense and starts to play with her drink which make Spike look at all their drinks.

"Can a fellow get you ladies ah drink?" he offered.

"Sex on the beach." Says Anya whose mind just so happened to be on sex since he walk up.

"Cosmo," said annoyed Cordelia.

"Water, can't really drink the hard stuff. School an all," willow said a little paranoid.

"An' you, love?"

Chapter 3 White and British

"White Russian," says Buffy testing the waters

Spike arches his scared eyebrow which made Buffy twist in her seat.

"That might be a problem love," he said as he walk towards the bar.

Buffy turn to Anya while the other to snickers to themselves.

"Thanks and he problem thinks I want to fuck him."

"Well don't you."

"That's not the point . I thought Xander was teaching how to speak when spoken to."

"Oh, come on, Buff, lay off. He so wasn't paying any attention to her or us. Anya was just helping out ."defended Willow.

"Then why does it feel more like throwing me to the wolves." said Buffy.

Cordelia sees that the subject of the conversation was coming back and decided it was best to leave. Anya could never keep quiet and that only made for an angrier Buffy.

"Hey, how about we leave you to your seducing. We'll be on the dance floor." she said getting up from her seat.

Willow and Anya followed right behind. At the moment Spike made his appearance setting the drinks down.

"Here, your _White British. _And…" he looked around and notice the girls gone, "others drink."

"They went to dance. Uhm I don't think I order that."

"Didn't you?" he says sitting in Willow's seat, which is close to hers.

"It was a Russian."

"See I thought you rather have _British Blonde_. like myself, love"

Spike places his arm around her chair to close in the space between them. Buffy notices this and finds it amusing even though she already made up her mind to sleep with him. Considering he was the hottest guy in here tonight.

"Your right I would" she says seductively.

Buffy began to trace her fingers around her glass. Spike was checking out her profile and decided she looked even more beautiful up close. With his unoccupied arm he reached out with his hand and turn her face so she was looking at him. Their eyes pierce one an other.

"Your fucking gorgeous. But you know that don't you love? You've probably known your whole life. Did your pops tell you every time he gave you a necklace, love"

Spike moves his hand down her neck to trace her necklace.

"Are you a daddy's girl or a mommy's?" he says as he places a piece of her golden hair behind her ear.," You probably use your looks to get whatever you want, don' yo, love?"

"Fuck. You." Buffy says pulling her face away from her his hand. " And you don't ."

Buffy gets up from the table and walks outside. She pulls out a pack of cigarette out of her purse and lights herself one. She couldn't believe the whole 180 the conversation went. Who the fuck did he think he was, a gift from God, he wishes.

Spike downs his shot and looks across the room at his friends who were giving him a questioning look. He just shrugged it off and went to find her. This is the game he love to play 'Love Me/ Hate Me' he just hope he was playing it with the right girl. He grow up with chick like her the beautifully spoiled bitches who thought everyone was to bow down and kiss their toes. Sometimes England and America weren't so different.

Walking outside Spike notices his future shag was talking it up with a guy. This made his blood boil. Spike stomped over to them.

"Ello, love. Mind telling a bloke who this is?"

Buffy rolled her eyes and continued smoking making sure to blow smoke into his face. The guy turn to Spike and laughed then ignored him.

"Ey, you? What's your name?" Spike asked

"Fuck off." the guys says getting annoyed with the blonde.

"Strange name. I've got a new one for ya."

Before Buffy could say anything Spike punched the boy in the nose making the boy fall onto the floor.

"Fucked up."

"Stop! What the fuck?" Buffy says trying to push Spike off the guy which didn't help.

"What, pet? Don't like bad boys?" stopping turning to her.

"No just don't like you." she says stepping up to him and slapped him. "Asshole you cant go around punching people."

Spike shoved her into a near by wall. Then fighting ensued. It was more of Buffy hitting him and shoving him off and Spike blocking her blows until her finally grabbed her arms and pinned them on top of her head. He moved his face close enough to feel her heavy breathing.

"Get off me" says a heavy breathing Buffy.

"You don't want me to you like it too much."

Spike looked into her eyes ready to kiss her but he wasn't going to not without her permission.

"Tell me you don't want it love and I'll never mess with you again."

It didn't take long for the spoiled brat to take want she wanted . It was an easy task she's been doing it her whole life. So she went for it and the British lover boy fell into her embrace. The guy that was once on the ground was now up and ready for round two. Nobody was going to still his girl.

Chapter 4 Snapped

The guy walks over to the kissing couple and gives Spike a good shove which lead to Spike accidentally biting Buffy's lip and Buffy biting Spike's tongue.

"Fuck." Buffy says testing her lip to see if its bleeding.

"What the bleeding hell?"

Spike turns around and notices it was the guy he punched out.

"Hey, that's my chick your tonguing , tea bag."

Spike looked at Buffy, who was red in the face from their make out session, then turn back to him. Just as he did the guy throws a punch across his cheek.

"Spike!" Buffy yelled trying to get him attention before the blow landed.

Spike was not only livid but this guy was messing up his flow with _his chick._

"_Not so tough now are you British g-"_

_He didn't get to get another word out because Spike began landing blows after blows as if he just snapped. Every blow he was landing on the guy was like photo snaps in Spike's mind looking at himself in a fetal position. Spike had the guy on the ground punching him in the face as the guy tries to protect himself . Buffy ran over to Spike to get him off the boy before he killed him._

"_Spike, come on." she says pulling Spike to stand._

_And he did. He didn't look at Buffy afraid of what he might see in her eyes so he kept looking at the bloody boy groaning. Buffy noticed Spike looking at the guy and tried to get his attention by shaking his arm._

"_Hey, Spike look at me. Look at me! It's ok."_

_Spike look at her and was surprised he didn't see disgust in her eyes or fear. _

"_Hey, let's get out of here before somebody sees us" Buffy said walking them to her Camaro._

_Spike didn't say nothing during the ride which was making Buffy nervous considering he had a lot to say in the Bronze. She pulled up to a gate and press buttons in a keypad._

"_My parents aren't home so we'll hang her."_

_Buffy walked into the front door with Spike behind her. She walked into the kitchen._

"_Sit down. I'm going to go get some stuff to clean you up."_

_As Buffy left, he took a seat at the island in the middle of the kitchen. Spike sat there trying to figure out what happened. He knew he got punched but afterward everything went blank. He felt as if he were watching himself getting beat once again by the man he called father._

_Buffy went into a close bathroom to collect the first aid kit. Her lip was still hurting from that blissful kiss and from Spike being shoved, she couldn't blame Spike for wilding out on Parker, he could be an asshole, before and after she slept with him. She knew something had change after Spike almost beat Parker to death and she wasn't sure what. But right know she was ready to sleep with Spike seeing him angry did something else to her._

_Buffy walked into the kitchen and noticed Spike at the sink washing his hands off._

"_Was I taking to long?"_

"_No. Don' like blood much."_

"_Here, let me help."_

_Buffy finished washing his hands and putting antibacterial on his cuts on his knuckles. Then she tended to his face cleaning it._

"_Thanks, love. You didn't have to. I can be an ass."_

"_Your not lying. But…" as she puts the last band aid on his cheek, " what a nice ass you have, so you could just give me an I.O.U." Buffy finished seductively licking her lips._

_Spike moved in to kiss her but paused "Does this count as a IOU ?"_

"_One of a long list, baby."_

_Spike moved in the rest of the way and kissed her._

_Chapter 5 Everything else Functions_

_NC-17_

_The blonde couple found themselves in Buffy's bed room on the bed making out. Neither remembering how they got there jus glad that that they did. Spike was sitting on the bed as Buffy was straddling his his legs. As the kiss began to get more intense Buffy started to subconsciously grinding her hips into his package making him hard. Spike hands began to run along he thighs to her waist then he his hands traveled under her shirt to caress her back. Buffy hands caressed his neck to his cheeks which made Spike pull away from their kiss and hiss in pain._

"_Ouch, love."_

"_Sorry. Maybe this is to soon. Your like that game Operations."_

_Spike can see her eyes glazing over with lust and knew he couldn't stop even if he wanted to._

"_Oi, I may have cuts here and there but everything is functional, pet. And I'll show you."_

_Buffy laughed as Spike laid her on the bed and began to kiss her neck making here giggles turned into moans. Spike pulled her dress up and off to the floor exposing her breast, He took them into his mouth sucking one and massaging the other. Buffy reached for his shirt and pull it over his head which broke the connection to her body for a second._

"_How bad did you want me when I shoved you to the wall?"_

"_Shut up and fuck me." Buffy says unbutton his pants and undoing his zipper._

"_Oh, love. Your not in control tonight." Spike says as he grabs her wrist from his pants and once again pinned . Her struggle was amusing him and turning him on. Spike situated herself between her lags and began grinding their sexes together. The jeans was rubbing her clit thru her jeans making Buffy moan._

"_Oh, God." She moan out loud._

_Spike placed his mouth close to her ear and began to whisper "Now, be a good girl and keep your hands her so we both can be completely naked. You want that love?"_

_Buffy nodded. Never in her life has she ever allowed a guy to put her in a submissive position. This guy she barely knew was changing her in was she didn't even know yet. And the way he toss her around turn her on . She watched him as he stood up in front of her and began removing him pants. When they handed on the floor she couldn't believe what she was looking at she never seen one that size before. Spike noticed her gawking at his ego and felt the need to tease so he began to stroke himself in front of her. It was making him even hard looking at her body._

"_What, love? Never seen one so big?"_

_Buffy shook her head no and watching him masturbate impulses her to rub her legs together making her ache. She felt the need to take off her undergarment to she reach down but before she touch Spike spoke._

"_Oh, no. love patients and I'll give you whatever you want."_

_Spike got on his needs in front of her and began to kiss her right thigh then her left until he reached the apex wear her panties were. He began tracing his finger around the waist of her panties and began pulling them down revealing his reward._

"_Now if you be a good little girl and keep your hands were they're suppose to be you'll get your prezzy. But if you don't I'll tie them up."_

_With that he took his first lick of her lips tem another only this time he touched her clit which made Buffy's hip lunge forward. He then took his thumb and began circling her clit while tonguing her opening. This way driving the golden goddess crazy , she could remember a time when someone licked her so good. Buffy was having a hard time remembering to keep her hand up so she grabbed the comfort. But that was until his tongue found his way into her walls, making her moan out loud and grab his hair. She was beginning to get that tingle feeling and it was coming fast._

"_Oh, God. Please don't stop. "_

_Spike knew she would be able to keep her hand where he wanted them but that made for great sex in his book. Also how can he deny her hand tugging on his hair. It was making him want to come and not only that, the way her vagina walls were quaking made him want to pound her. He quickly removed his thumb from her clit and replaces two finger where his tongue and started fingering her curving them so he hit a nerve every time. Buffy body began to convulse and move above he and begin to kiss her ._

"_Come for me, love."_

"_God, I'm coming. Aahhhhhhhh"_

_Spike held her until her body calmed and removed his finger and put them in his mouth .Buffy looked at him amazed._

"_Hmmm. You taste so good, pet."_

"_Fuck. That was good."_

"_You liked it, huh."_

_Spike looked at her wondering how long they were going to last. Hoping tonight wont be the first and only time together. He had a great feeling about her and it scared him Buffy was thinking the same thing. Thogh they both would never admit it. They owned each other now._

_Buffy started to caress his back down to his firm butt. And squeeze it._

"_Found something you like."_

"_Oh, yea. And there's something you haven't given me yet."_

"_I would but I sorta didn' bring protection, love."_

" _Oh, well." Buffy had to think if she trusted him enough to grant him this privilege. " I never do this I just feel like I can trust you. So I'm on the pill if you want to. You know still.."_

"_You sure love I've always used condoms.."_

"_I trust you."_

_Spike kisses her . She made him feel like he's never before important. After tonight he decided what ever it takes he's was going to find her again after tonight._

"_You ready."_

_Buffy nodded and Spike placed is himself at her entrance and push in making both of them moan. He notice that hers was a little louder so stilled his movement until she adjusted. Buffy's hand was clenching his arms as he began so slowly stroke and grind. Spike watch her face expression change and knew she was in pleasure and not pain. Not many girls that hand sex with him could adjust to him package._

_Buffy never felt this much pleasure in her life no man on earth she slept with made her feel this good. She was hitting every spot she didn't have to tell him how. He was almost perfect. Until he decided to change positions on her. He lifted her legs and put them on his shoulder. This positions she couldn't handle and knew it because he was smiling at the sounds she was making._

"_Feels good don' it ,love? Come on. Come for me. Imma make you come so hard."_

_And she was coming hard . Her walls were collapsing around Spike penis making him come along with her for the ride._

"_OH, SPIKE!"_

"_!"_

_Spike pulled himself out and collapsed beside Buffy. They both looked at the ceiling._

"_Want a cigarette." Buffy asked Spike._

"_Sure, love."_

_Chapter 6 School_

_Buffy sitting at her desk, during her first day of school, thinking back to the night she slept with Spike. She hadn't seen him since and she didn't know why she was having feelings of missing him. She never missed anybody. She grew up with people leaving her, why should he be any different. She hadn't spoken to her friends about her escapade with the British blonde, which also was not like her._

_Willow stood up when the bell ring and Buffy didn't move she was so in her own thoughts. Willow shoved her lightly on her shoulder to get her attention , Buffy looked at her._

"_Yeah, Will. Where's everyone."_

"_The bell kinda rung. Are you ok?"_

"_Of cause, why would you ask that dumb question? Not everybody noses stay in books."_

_Buffy said as she collected her bag and Willow shrugged, they began to walk out the class to the lockers across them. Buffy leaned against some lockers as Willow opened hers and began switching her books out._

_Willow starts talking about her girlfriends upcoming birthday and was going on about not knowing what to get her. So she asked a distracted Buffy for suggestion but didn't get a response. So she slammed her locker and her friends jumped giving her a nasty look._

"_What the hell? You didn't have to slam your locker just to shut it."_

"_I didn't mean to. Oh, wait I did."_

"_Get your mother those strange sage thingy, she walks around the house with. You know she loves the herbal shit."_

"_I would if it was my mom's birthday I was talking about. It's Tara's" said the red head as they found a seat in the cafeteria._

" _Oh, well. I know one thing that wont cost a thing and would be exciting for both of you" Buffy said winking._

" _I don't know, Buff. I don't think we're ready for that yet. I want it to mean something when we do it." Willow said not thinking about what effect her words might have on the blonde considering her promiscuous nature. _

_Buffy shrugged her shoulders as her mind went back to Spike, which it did a lot of the past four days since school started. As Buffy was trying to come up with plans of looking for him without looking desperate her friends hand waving in her face began to agitate her._

"_Your gonna have to stop doing that it getting freaking annoying, Will."_

"_What's going on with you lately? Ever since school started you've been in another dimension."_

" _Nothing."_

"_Right."_

_Willow knew Buffy since middle school, so she knew pushing Buffy for answers for weird behavior was only going to make her keep it in. So she decided to ask her about the night at the Bronze when she left with the sexy British guy._

"_So, what happened with that guy at the Bronze Saturday? Did ya'll hook up?"_

"_You mean before or after he beat the shit out of Parker.?"_

"_Oh! That's what happened to Parker. He said her was mugged."_

_Buffy chuckled at Parker's attempt to ease his ego._

"_He was being such in as last night her deserved it. Anyhow, we fucked. That's it"_

"_You did?" Willow asked excitedly._

"_You fucked who?" came the raspy voice behind Buffy_

_Chapter Cousin Faith_

_Buffy turned around to find her cousin looking at her with her criminating smile. She was surprised to see her especially since she got kicked out for getting caught with coke during locker checks. Then tossed into juvie. At one point they were considered two of a kind, but more different than alike. Buffy was had the knowledge to leave illegal substances at home._

"_What blondie, surprised to see me?" asked cousin Faith._

"_I am." Willow said nonchantly._

_Willow never cared for Faith, ever since she's arrived her best friend has gotten worst. She knew her friend slept around but she always came too school and never did drugs. That was post-Faith. Now Buffy was a total changed person._

"_No." Buffy said uncertain, " What are you doing here?"_

_Faith laughed . She loved her cousin even more now then when they where kids. Ms. Goody Two Shoes turned into a girl who rolled with the punches sometimes literally._

"_Visiting, b." Faith said flashing her name tag._

"_Wow, they let you back on the property. Who did you have to do to get that privilege?" say the sassy red head._

"_Wouldn't you like to know, bookworm."_

_Just then Anya and Cordelia walks up to the table. Cordy looked annoyed when she saw Faith, she didn't care for her. Anya looked amazed knowing there was a good story behind it._

"_Who let the j.d. in the building?:" says Cordy._

"_Nice to see you too Cruella."_


	8. Chapter 8 Just My Type

_Chapter 8 Just My Type_

_Spike walked into the cafeteria with Clement. He was kinda excited to end the school year here in America with his cousin. And getting away from his abusive dad was a plus. his mother and him needed a break before he broke them. He would be forever grateful to his Uncle Giles._

"_So who's this girl, I heard you stalking this weekend?" asked Clem._

"_Wasn't stalking , leering." Spike corrected._

"_Like that's any better. And you think she's here?" _

"_Gunn mention she goes here." Spike said looking for Buffy._

_He still wasn't sure how to approach her even after they slept together. They had fallen asleep after escapade and he left before dawn. Maybe it would've been easier to have left a number. But then there wouldn't be no mystery in that. Spike was taken out his thoughts when Clem pointed at a blonde chick._

"_That her, she's blonde and hot." asked Clem_

_And it was her, sitting with her three friends he remembered from the Bronze except for the rogue looking one._

"_Yeah, that her, mate."_

"_Wow, you know how to pick them don't you."_

"_Why would you say that?"_

"_well, a lot of guys say she's hard to get along with if you know what I mean?"_

"_Meaning?" asked Spike._

"_You know, she's hot she's cold, she wants you then she doesn't."_

"_Oh right, just my type." Spike says curling his tongue under his top teeth._


	9. Chapter 9 Miss Me

**Sorry, for neglecting the fans of this sory but reviews would be lovely. And a special thanks to _foxybabygirlygirl. _Hope that makes up for the two months.**

Chapter 9 Miss me

The news of her cousin being here put Buffy in a dyer need of a cigarette. Making matters worst was everyone of her friends were avoiding the big elephant in the room. Buffy already knew Willow didn't like for obvious reasons including her own, but Cory and Anya never knew what to expect from the raven juvie.

"I need a cig. See in next period, Will." Buffy said letting Willow know she wasn't ditching.

The whole table watched as Buffy walked out of the cafeteria.

"Check you chicks later." says Faith following the blonde.

Cordy and Anya looked at Willow for answers but she just shrugged. She was to worried about her friend to try and explain Faiths unwanted presence.

Spike watched as Buffy left and began following when he saw the dark hair girl follow. He watched as Buffy enter a classroom and minute or two later the dark hair girl entered too.

Buffy sat at the far in of the classroom next to an opened window blowing her smoke out. You can never be to careful lately. She looked at the sky wondering what sort of trouble her cousin was in now. She didn't even jump when she heard the class room door open, knowing she would be hot on her heels waiting to get her alone.

"So, what lie did you tell to get out of juvie, F?" wondered the blonde.

"Aw, come on, B. I thought you had Faith in me," the juvie laughed, "Get it. Well I guess the pun works better if I said in you. But we've already tested that, huh."

Sensing her cousin wasn't really in the mood for jokes decided to lie even if she didn't believe her.

"Did you know you get out for good behavior?' Faith finally answered.

"Really, so how old was good behavior, 50?" Buffy asked knowing there was more to the story.

"Naw, 46. Or something like that."

Faith walked up behind Buffy rubbing her hand up and down her arms. She then runs her hands to the her hand with the cigarette and takes a smoke. After using her other hand to move her hair away from her neck Faith plants a kiss there then whispers in her ears.

"Thought you'd miss me."

Faith then grabs her hair leans her head back.

"I didn't." Buffy said with confidence.

Faith pulls her into a rough kiss.


	10. Chapter 10 Kissing Booth

Chapter 10 Kissing Stand

Spike was leaning against some lockers across from the classroom Buffy and Faith went into a couple of minutes ago. He couldn't wait to be with his mysterious blonde again. At the moment she wasn't alone and some rogue chick was in his way.

"Bloody hell."

Just as he was cursing the powers that be for being in the way Faith walks out reapplying her lipstick. She never noticed someone watching her. Spike took a couple strides across the hallway and ripped open the classroom door.

Buffy jumped into a standing position trying to hide her 3rd cigarette from the view teacher but she realized it was just Spike, she sat back down. She was surprised to see him here.

"Surprised to see me?"

"No." she lied, taking a drag from her cigarette.

Spike started to slowly walk over to her an d settles himself between her legs.

"Ello, Luv." he said laying a gentle kiss on her lips.

Buffy kissed him back until she realized she was not some kissing booth. She pushed him away and smacks the hell out of him. Spike looked a little confused and a bit hurt by her reaction and Buffy saw it making her feel bad from her cousin putting her in this position. But he recovered quickly.

"Daddy's girl likes I rough."

"You don't know Daddy's Girl." says Buffy shoving him again.

"So, I was right, you are a Daddy's Girl." Spike sneered.

"Fuck you." a pissed Buffy said standing up and nearly smacking him again.

But Spike caught her wrist and pushed her into the wall behind her. Leaving her hand near her head

"I think you did that already. Fancy another go, luv?" Spike asked grinding into her center, "I know I wouldn't mind."

Taking her nearly burned down cigarette out of her hand and chucking it out the window. He kissed her senseless.


	11. Chapter 11 Something To Think About

**NC-17**

Chapter 11 Something to Think About

Buffy could do nothing but watch as Spike took control of her body. She was feeling every bump into her center considering she decided to wear a mini skirt today. So about time he threw her cigarette out the window her body wasn't her own. As she closed her eyes she wondered why he seems to be the only guy her body allowed to be submissive to and thinking about it excited and terrified her.

Spike tilted her chin up and kissed her on the nose to get her to open her eyes and she did. When the sky blue eyes met the hazel ones Buffy gasp. Guessing she never paid attention before but from now on those eyes will paying for her new panties.

"So, who was the raven beauty, luv?" Spike asked breaking silence.

Buffy was so lost in his eyes , she barely knew he was talking to her until she heard him call Faith a raven beauty. And immediately her insecure side came out .

"What? You think she's beautiful?" She asked jealously.

The British blonde looked at her as if she had two heads.

"No, British here. I just wondering who she is? Is all." defending himself.

"She's my cousin. And if you think she's so beautiful, why don't you go to her then." says a very pissed Buffy.

"Alright luv," putting his hands in the air, "Didn't mean to upset. You're my goddess . Yeah?" Spike said licking her neck and then sucking on her pulse.

As much as if felt good Buffy wanted to remain pissed as long as she could. Her already had her body on his side. She was so keeping anger. Spike could tell she was still mad. Therefore using it as a distraction he put his hand on her knees and traveled them towards her inner thigh. Her face was now red with desire and anger had faded long after his hand was on her thigh.

"Still mad, luv?" He whispered in her ear.

"Hell yea." Not gonna win.

" Why don't I make that up too you, huh? Lets skip-"

Buffy nodded her head 'yes' until she remembered Will.

"No, Cant. I promised Will."

"Right then ," Spike said pulling her thongs down and into his back pocket, " Why don't I jus give you something to think about in class."

Buffy's body relaxed instantly when Spike's thumb found her clit. She was feeling all kinds of things from this sexy Britain right now and the way he was kissing her had he head spinning. When he began to work her with his skillful fingers her petite frame pulled him close. Spike found a spot that had the blonde breaking their kiss and moaning out loud. Loud enough to bounce off the walls in the classroom. He was hoping nobody would interrupt there rendezvous.

"So good. Don't stop." she begged.

"Oi, baby. There's no stopping me."

He kissed her on the lips one more time before he disappeared under her skirt.


	12. Chapter 12 Late To Class

Chapter 12 Late To Class

Buffy snuck into class, well she thought she did.

"Buffy," Buffy jumped and turned around, "Why would you be walking into my class 15 minutes late?"

Buffy looked at Ms. Calendar, the coolest teacher of the school, hoping she wont give her any detention. She had things to do later.

"Bathroom. Period."

The boys in the classroom groans from Buffy's TMI and the girls just shrugged. Except Willow, who knew her friend wasn't on the rag. She hadn't ate a chocolate bar all day today. The teacher quickly dismissed Buffy and let he take her seat.

"Hey Will, told ya I'll be here."

"Yeah, I believed you. So what did want?"

"I don't know, but it cant be good. She slept her way out of juvie. That has to be an all time record."

"That girl should be a walking PSA for sex." says an annoyed Willow.

Buffy got her notebook out to begin coping the board. She stopped when she felt her friend drilling a hole in her with her eyes.

"Yes, Willow."

"Sorry, its just you look a little flushed and there a big blackish blue mark on your neck."

"Your fucking kidding me." Buffy whispered loudly.

Willow was trying to put together when Buffy would get time to get these hickeys and then-

"Oh!" says a shocked Willow.

"_Oh_, what?" The blonde said not knowing where her friend was at.

"Did you and Faith-"

"No!," Buffy said a little to loudly turning some students head in the class, "More like Spike and I."

"OH," Red said excitedly, "So you and _Spike_, huh?"

Willow couldn't hold back her grin which was contagious cause Buffy caught it too.

"I know, Will. But don't ask me what's going on cause I don't know, I don't even think he does."


	13. Chapter 13 Rescue

Chapter 13 Rescue

It was after school and Buffy's waking to her car, she feels someone looking at her. She began to look around but when she turned around , she was met with a broad body that must loved steroids cause she couldn't see anything beyond it.

"Hi, I'm Riley"

Buffy looked up to find that it was Riley. A guy she couldn't stand because her always seem to try a little to hard. He always succeeded at making an awkward situation more awkward.

"Riley, I know who you are. The question is what do you want. I'm kinda busy."

"I just wanted to say 'Hi'"

Okay weird. Buffy put on a fake but friendly smile to her follow classmate.

"Hi, again." Buffy said looking around.

Spike was leaning against the tree watching the exchange with the broad and the beautiful. He could tell by Buffy's body language that she really didn't enjoy the blokes presence. Remembering Riley's comment at the Bronze._' if I walk to here she will disappear'. _She was probably hoping he disappeared. Buffy was sitting their listen to corn fed Iowa boy talking about shit she didn't care about and was hoping someone , anyone could rescue her.

And before she knew it she was enveloped into a kiss. She knew right away who the lips belonged to. When he broke away from the kiss her eyes opened meting his.

" 'Ello, luv. I was looking fo you."

"Well, here I am," the panting blonde breathed out, "talking with uh Riley."

She cursed herself silently for nearly forgetting his name. Damn lips of Spike. Riley looked shocked when Spike walked over and kissed her. He would of thought Buffy wouldn't give him the time of day. Since she wouldn't give him 15 minutes.

"You guys going out?" Riley asked.

"Something like that." Spike answered for both.

Buffy didn't know what to say she didn't know if they were or not but she knew that she like to be. When she came out of her thought is when she realized the silence. _Awkward_ silence. Thanks Riley. Willow then graced herself with her presence by her side was her girlfriend of 3 months, Tara.

"Buffy! Hey Spike." Will greeted.

"Hey Wills, Tara" says and all to excited Buff.

"Red, Glinda." Spiked greeted then with their own nicknames.

Willow ns Buffy looked at him strangely.

"Wot? We have 1st an' 2nd together."

Riley feeling like he was unwanted decided to take his leave.

"Well, guys see ya around." Riley said making his move to leave but was stopped but Red.

"Oh, Riley I'm sorry. I didn't mea to-" Willow said trying to apologize but was cut off.

"No, no its okay. I've got practice." he says walking away.

Buffy turned to Spike.

"Thanks"

"No Problem."

"Guess I owe you one."

"Owe me what?

Their little exchange was interrupted by Willow.

"Yo, Buff. You still having that back to school thing this weekend?"

"Oh, yea. Parents are still out of town." says a determined Buffy, " Your coming right?"

"Yea, if you want me to. Oi, is that the fliers I've seen on the walls?"


	14. Chapter 14 Sources

**Note: Sorry been busy. Had a case of Writer's Block. Doctor prescribed me to watch more Buffy at least once a day for a month. Ha. It worked. I'm corny I know.**

Chapter 14 Sources

"So…" Buffy said in the drivers side, " where do you wanna go?"

Spike looked at her with a smirk.

"Somewhere nobody would find us," Spike said.

"You better be specific because there's no redoing owing. I owe you once and that's it," Buffy says seriously.

"Right. Somewhere quiet then," Spike grumbled.

Buffy rolled her eyes and drove out of the school parking lot. _Why did he have to be so damn difficult?_

Buffy pulled up to a opened gate with a stone wall. Spike got out of the car and looked at the a sign. '_Restful Cemetery'_. He looked at Buffy as she got out the car and walked over to him.

"It's the only place I know that's quiet," she defended .

"Daddy's girl; not only bitchy but a gothic. This will be a brilliant story to tell my British mate," Spike chuckled fetching himself a cigarette.

"Fuck you," she said snatching hit lit cigarette from his lips and started smoking it herself.

"Already, did that," Spike said lighting another cigarette.

"Guess it wasn't memorable," Buffy said rolling her eyes.

She walked into the cemetery and Spike followed close behind checking her out for the hundredth time.

"_Guess_ I'll have to fix that then, huh."

Buffy was getting agitated cause she knew all Spike was doing was staring at her ass. She threw her finished cigarette.

"So, how did you get kicked out of your old school?" Buffy asked smiling devilishly.

Spike stopped in his tracks and looked at her back baffled. No one was suppose to know about that not even his mother. He walk up to her throwing his smoked cig.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Spike asked pulling her by the arm to turn her around to face him.

Buffy looked at him smirking then pulled her arm out of his grasp and folded them.

"Who told you that?" he asked pissed.

"I have my sources. Are you going to tell me or what?"

"I'm not telling you about Jack fucking Jill," Spike said seriously.

Buffy wanted to laugh in his face over his little phrase but decided better not to piss him off more. So she shrugged. He didn't have to tell her anything she could find out if she wanted to. She just wanted Spike to tell her. Buffy walked over to a stone casket and sat on it swinging her legs.

Spike wasn't dumb he knew she was playing with him and trying to get info about him personal life but he was just as good at playing this game.

"So does little Daddy's Girl prefer leather or lace?" Spike asked seductively walking up to her.

Buffy all of a sudden felt a cold drift between her legs. _Fuck. I left my underwear in that classroom_. Then she though again.

"I think you know the answer to that and stop calling me that." she said looking into his eyes.

"What do you want me to call you? Annie?" Spike leered.

Buffy looked at him for a second wondering where he got Annie from.

"Annie?"

"Yeah, the orphan with no family. All alone 'til daddy Warbuck takes her in." Spike said.

Buffy was so pissed she couldn't form word and just smack him. Spike grinned even though his face stung. _Strike one._

"You fucking asshole," Buffy yelled and jumped off the stone_._

Spike laughed but was quickly faded when Buffy had a clear shot of his face and punched him. And she kept trying to hit him but he kept blocking her shots. Usually finding would anger and release him but his was turning him on. He finally had a hold on her wrist and pinned then down on the stone she sat on earlier. Her back was to his front and her ass was rubbing against his crotch.

Buffy felt Spike taking off his belt with one unused hand and just know what he was about to do to her in an open area excited. He lifted her skirt and began rubbing her thighs making her wiggle.

"Tell me you want me to fuck you," Spike whipered in her ear.

"I want you to….."

Someone came up and punched Spike making him stumble to the ground. Buffy turned to him.

"Spike?"


	15. Chapter 15 Unwanted Help

Chapter 15 Unwanted Help

Buffy pushed down her skirt in frustration then turns to look at the attacker putting her hands on her hips.

"What the fuck?" she yelled.

Buffy turned back around and bend down to help Spike up then turned around looking at their attacker.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Hey, B. I was saving your life. Well you know, what I mean. I thought Billy Idol was about to rape you." Faith said.

Spike finished adjusting himself and fixing his clothes. "Yeah. She was really screaming for her life." he said dryly.

Faith looked him up and down wondering 'who did think he was talking like that ' most guy didn't say a thing , just turn away .

"And who the fuck are you?" Faith said rudely.

"Nobody you need to know." Spike said, " Xena."

"Name calling is going to get you into some serious trouble, Blue Boy." Faith said walking up to him ready to fight.

"Faith. No. Stop." Buffy said standing between them.

"No. No. No." Said Faith

"Oi, your Faith. Heard about you." Spike smirked.

Buffy didn't like the look on Spike face and didn't like the stance Faith took after his comment. So she had to change the subject fast.

"What are you doing here, Faith? Did you follow me?

Buffy knew Faith well. She was one to snoop, play around, and fuck up her life. And Buffy seems to be powerless and couldn't stop her. Faith looked at her and smirked.

"Of course not. Just came from the Demon Bar thought I'd take a stroll home maybe catch some action." Faith says deviously.

"Demon Bar? Faith your not suppose to-"

"Cool it, B Had to talk to Willie. We had a date." Faith said interrupting.

"Faith, don't." Buffy stepped to her practically begging.

Spike looked at Buffy he never seen this side of her and it was odd. She looked scared and panicked. Something about this Faith didn't set right with him. Faith had control over her and he didn't like it and he was going to find out why. He stepped closer and put his arm around her waist to calm her. Faith notices and doesn't like it.

"It's nothing B. Just a little fun. You know, like what we used to do." Faith said looking at Spike.

"Not too much fun okay?" Buffy said trying to caught Faiths eye.

"Yeah, sure." Faith said.

"Promise me." Buffy begged.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Faith yelled in annoyance.

Faith hated when Buffy would get like this it always made her feel guilty for what she did or was about to do.

"So your gonna tell me who he is this time or do I have to fuck him first?" Faith says looking at the blondes.

"Fat chance." Spike barked out.

Buffy turned her head to look at a jealous Spike. Does he know? Or was he just being an ass?

"This is Spike. Kinda knew here." Buffy stated looking back at Faith.

"Hmm. Knew he was fresh meat what other reason would there be, right?" Faith Sassed, "Ya'll dating or some shit?"

"NO!" Buffy said a little to fast.

Spike then removed his arms from Buffy and began looking for a cigarette. He found one and lit it Buffy looked over at him and her raise his scarred eyebrow at her. Faith watches the exchange.

"Right. Well, gotta beat it." Faith said finally walking away.

'Literally." Spike mumbled

Buffy walked over to him just as he blows the smoke from his cig and kisses him. He doesn't respond. When she backs away he takes another drag from his fag. Buffy looks at him something was wrong.

"What's wrong? Don't you want me anymore?" She teased.

"Bitch, made me go limp," Spike said stumping on his cig.

"Right, sorry, she's a little- actually I don't know what to say about her-"

"Fuck it. Lets go." Spike interrupted walking out of the cemetery.


	16. Chapter 16 Expired

**Chapter 16 Expired**

During the whole car ride to the Summer's Mansion, neither of them said much. Buffy was too into her own thoughts to ask where Spike lived or if he wanted to go home. He hadn't said a word about where they was going and didn't seem to care. Buffy pulled up to the gate , punch in the code and waiting for the gates to open before driving in.

Buffy entered through the kitchen entrance with Spike behind her. She set the keys on the counter and walked over to the fridge. Spike took in his surroundings, it was his second time in her kitchen. He began wondering has there ever been any other guy here.. Then he thoughts went back to what Faith said.

"You want something?" Buffy asked rummaging .

"Answers." Spike said simply lean on the wall across the fridge.

Buffy laughed , grabbed a bottle of water and sashayed over to him, smiling. "Oh, really. What's the question?" Buffy said flirting.

"When do I expire?" Spike asked crossing his arms.

"Expire?" Buffy repeated taking a drink from her bottle then setting it down.

Spike looked at Buffy while she tried to remember what was said that might have upset him, then it clicked, he was referring to Faith calling him fresh meat. "Oh, fresh. Expire. Gotcha. Faith was just being ..well, Faith." She said blowing it off.

"You sure. I don't want to be wanted one bloody minute and tossed the next." Spike said coolly. "I got my pride, you know."

"I want you now." Buffy said planting a kiss on his cheek and begins to play with the bottom of his shirt. "Maybe all night, too." She says pressing her body closer to his so there wasn't any space between them.

The friction was causing a stir in Spike's black jeans . She began teasing him with her lips. He had enough , he grabbed her around the waist and kissed her forcefully yet still full of passion. The passion in the kiss was causing Buffy already inferno body to skyrocket. Their body seems to be already ready from the earlier digression.

Buffy began grinding her hips into Spike's groin. Spike couldn't take it anymore and before she could respond he lifted her from the ground, making her legs find their way around his waist. He then slammed her body into the wall he was leaning against.

"I bloody hate you." Spike said moving his lips from hers to her neck, all the while unbuckling his pants to unleash his monster.

"Oh, god," Buffy moaned out when she felt his hand on her thigh , " The feeling's mutual."

Spike gave her lips another kiss before leaning back and lifted her skirt. Buffy wrapped her arms around his shoulder then slide down on his hard staff, she let out a sound that was between a groan and a whimper.

Spike couldn't believe how wet she was and he was so hard, he didn't give her a minute to adjust, before he start to moving in and out of her quickly.

Every time the petite blonde would let out a sound of pleasure , it would drive the Britain on causing him to slam her ass into the wall. Buffy's sensual moans turned to pleasurable screams that she couldn't control, along with her body. The way Spike was fucking her was overwhelming her with emotions and feelings she hadn't felt in a while.

All the guys she slept with she never felt this connected. It was like he was touching every part of her. And the moment that part was signaling a potentially strong orgasm. "Oh, God." Buffy gasped opening her eyes to find Spike looking straight at her.

The blonde couple fucking against the wall with intensity didn't hear the door open or the voice asking it anyone was home.

"Yo, B. You home." Faith yelled out walking from the foyer. She looked around in the living room but nobody was there. So she decided to check up stairs to Buffy's room. It was when her foot touched the first step that she heard her cousin let out a moan to the God.

Faith being the voyeur she was, walked to the direction the sensual sounds were coming from. The closer she got the louder the moan and screams seem to get. She stepped into the kitchen and stared at the source.

As Spike grabbed his lovers waist and began pounding into her, Buffy tried to gain some kind of laverage by grabbing his shoulders. It was when Spike head found it way to her chest that she grabbed his hair.

"Fuck! Spike! Ahhh!" Buffy climaxed, letting out an ear deafen scream.

"Fuck, love!" Spike growled out in her chest.

"Spike." Buffy said again shakingly during her after shocks.

"You must be a killer in the sack. She never screams like that with me." Faith said out loud jealously, getting their attention.

She did and the second they heard her voice the looked over exhaustedly. "Bleeding hell, thought we got rid of the bent."


	17. Chapter 17 Vibes

**Chapter 17 Vibes**

"Oh, I'm not that easy to shake loose, big boy. Just ask your girl." Faith said still staring at them as if it was the most normal thing.

Buffy feeling very uncomfortable the second she heard Faith's voice, unwrapped her shaky legs and setting them on firm ground and started to adjust her appearance. While a very comfortable Spike tucked his semi- erected member back into his pants.

"What exactly do you mean by 'scream with me bit'?" Spike asked while buckling his belt, looking between the two.

"Well, you see-"

"Nothing ." Buffy said sternly interrupting Faith. " What the hell are you doing her , Faith?"

An upset Buffy walked over to her cousin with her hands on her hips. Faith just kept her eyes loosely on Spike. "Need a place to crash." said the dark hair girl.

"Faith, I don't know," Buffy says hesitantly, " my parents are out of the country. And I don't- "

Faith attention shift to her cousin, who was trying to come up with an reason to say no. She knew she made her nervous but she was starting to feel as if Buffy was choosing Prince William over her and she didn't like it.

"Are you really not going to let me stay, B. Come on." Faith walked up to her running her hand down Buffy's shoulder, " I'm family." She said looking at Buffy in the eye telling her without words, she was going to stay either way it went.

Spike sat back watching the weird exchange between the cousins take place. He was getting a weird vibe from them. Sexual ? Couldn't be. Faith, yes but not Buffy. On the other hand she never really talked about herself . He was starting to feel as if he was invading which didn't make since because it was Faith who had invaded their privacy.

"Uh, yeah. Whatever the fuck. I'm gone." Spike said stomping away with his coat and Buffy following.

"Spike." Buffy yelled walking after him making him stop between the door. "Don't go. I thought we had all night." She asked a little desperate for his attention and not Faith's.

Spike looked a the petite blonde he was beginning to gain feelings for, he didn't want to deny her anything. Then again he didn't want to be second choice. "Look, pet. I know there's something weird between you and rogue. It doesn't take a bloody genius. But if she's staying. I'm bloody well not." he said slamming the door as he left.

Buffy stood dumbfounded, she couldn't understand this feeling of, well, rejection. She walked away from people they didn't walk away from her. She hated the empty feeling he gave her when he left, she also felt lost and guilty. She had enough emptiness from her family, enough in herself and enough guilt from her cousin.

Just then Faith came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist and placed her her chin n her shoulder. "Now, when did you start running after men. Have I not taught you anything? He's making you soft, B. Where's my bad hard girl, huh?" Faith asked using her left hand to caress Buffy's breast and right hand sliding up her thigh under her skirt to her still moist center. "Oh, very hard."

Buffy, who was still sensitive from being fucked by Spike, began to enjoy herself being touched thinking about Spike until she heard Faith let out a husky laugh. Buffy shoved Faiths hands away and ran up the stair to her bedroom slamming the door.


	18. Chapter 18 Beats Coming Back

**Chapter 18 Beats Coming Back**

Walking up the path in front his home, Spike heard a scream and then glass shattering. He quickly ran towards the door busting in to find his dad getting ready to strike his mother , who was already in a fatal position.

Watching the scene in front him, Spike started having flashbacks of his father beating him after trying to protect his mom. Anger filled him as he blackout, he ran his head to his father's torso knocking them both on the ground.

Spike's mother, Ann, began scooting back to get to the phone that was on the couch. While her son tried to get a good grip on his father, but his father quickly struck him on his cheekbone then to the side of his right eye.

Spike hand instantly let go of his father shirt after the second hit cause him to fall to the ground covering his eye. His father got to his feet and began kicking him in his ribs making Spike groan out in pain and spit out blood.

"Always been a mum's lad. Probably fucked her too." Spike's father spat at him as kicked him.

Just when Spike's father was going to blow him with another kick Ann ran over weakly, with all her strength kicked him in the balls, making her husband fall to his knee nursing his genitals.

Giles came running through the opened doors and looked at his bloody and bruised sister and nephew. He quickly walked over to his brother-in-law and punched in the face so hard it knocked him unconscious.

After the ambulance came to care for their wounds and the cops got statements from them , they left with Spike's father handcuffed in the back seat . The cops also wanted them to come down the police station the next day to get a restraining order to keep his father away.

Giles and Ann were in the kitchen , while Spike tried to settled himself on the couch. Giles was boiling water for tea and Ann was making ice packs for her son and herself, which was a dance she was familiar with after they've taken an abusive beating. Spike was on the other hand still trying to find a comfortable position for his broken ribs.

"William, dear. You sure you don't want to go to the doctors? They said that the pain would be unbearable, love." Ann said handing him an ice pack.

"Mum, I quiet alright." Spike grunted as he set the ice on his right eye.

"Will, I think your mums right. You need a doctor. You could be bleeding internally." Giles said expressing his concern walking into the living room with the tray of tea and cups, setting it on the table.

"Alright, I'll go tomorrow." Spike said shutting them up.

"Excellent." Spike's mother said kissing his bruised cheek.

"Ann, how are you feeling? I swear if he's harm you anymore, I'd-" Giles began when he looked at his sister stitched busted lip and eye.

"Oh, no, Ripper. I don't want my brother and son put in jail because of me." Ann said interrupting him by brushing it off.

"So, mum. How did the abusive bastard know where we were?" Spike asked needing to know. When he didn't get a response, both Spike and his uncle looked at Ann waiting for her to answer.


	19. Chapter 19 Feelings

**Chapter 19 Feeling**

Spike walked out the school right before the last of the day rang and lit a cigarette. He leaned his aching body against a tree, that became his resting place since he began going there. Its been a long day and what made it seem to go by even slower was the fact that he had to limp to every class. His classmates were looking at his bruised body like they've never seen someone bruised.

On top of all that he couldn't seem to find a certain blonde. After missing half of school from being in the hospital and police station. The only people who tracked him down were Red and Glinda. Ever since sharing classes with each of them, they've become good friends. Its nice to know someone besides his mother and uncle cared. He just wished he could get a good hold on his blonde lover.

As he looked around watching his classmates getting into their cars and on the bus, he notice Buffy talking to a tall broody fellow with hair standing about 5 inches and way too much gel. Spike felt himself getting jealous when he say her laugh at something he said and touched his arm. His pain was now the last thing on his mind. He watched on as Buffy and the brood exchanged a few more words before he walked off. Spike flicked his cigarette in the grass and stomped over to Buffy and caught the small blonde off guard. Buffy looked and to see a very beaten Spike.

"Oh my God! Spike, what happened?" Buffy asked reaching to touch his bruised face but he smacked her hand away, taking the petite blonde by surprise.

"Who the fuck was that?" Spike asked upset.

"Who?" Buffy asked not knowing he was referring to Cordelia's boyfriend.

Spike, not wanting to play games got really upset and grabbed Her by the arm roughly. "I said who the fuck is Captain Forehead."

"What the fuck! Spike, your hurting me!" Buffy yelled trying to get her arm out of his death grip.

"Is that all you are is a whore?" Spike spat. "You don't give a fuck about anybody's feeling except yourself."

Buffy looked at the guy she thought she figured out with watery eyes. "William." she whispered.

At that instant something clicked in Spike and he let go. " I'm sorry" he said looking at her with his now watery eyes. He kept repeating his apology as he backed away from her and began taking his frustration out on the wheel of Buffy's expensive car.

Buffy slowly walked over to him trying to calm him down while rubbing he now sore arm. "Its okay. Spike, its okay."

"Stop! Stop! Spike!" Buffy yelled trying to make Spike quit before he harmed himself even more.

Just then Riley walks up and shoves Spike making him lose balance and fall to the ground.

"Fuck." Spike cried out in pain from his ribs.

Buffy stood up wiping the tears from her eyes and shoved Riley away as best she could and quickly knelt down before Spike to check on him.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

Spike was in to much pain to even speak which made the blonde even more pissed at Riley.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Cant you see he's already banged up enough?" Buffy shouted at Riley.

"Well, I thought I was helping you, while he was banging the shit out of your car. Most girl would have been thankful." Riley defended.

"I'm not girls. And did I ask for your help? I just a fucking car." Buffy looked at him in distasted.

The pain inside Spike finally lessened enough for him to get up. As he got up, Buffy follow suit and walked quickly when she realized he was walking towards Riley and put herself between both of them.

"Listen here, wannabe solider boy. You lay your bloody hand on he again and I will see to it that they are spiked." Spike sneered at Riley who didn't look scared of the threat.

Buffy was nervous, she seen the state he left Parker. She thankful he wasn't to his ful strength because Riley obvious has some weight compared to Parker.


	20. Chapter 20 Hospitality

Chapter 20 Hospitality

Buffy drove Spike home after their incident with Riley. She could tell that Spike was still pretty pissed because he was chain smoking the hell out of his cigarettes. He wasn't doing any talking and she didn't want to say anything to make it worst. So they were quiet the whole ride. She could also tell he was in pain, with every bump she accidently hit he'd wince and wrap his arm around his chest.

With relief they finally arrived at his home, she didn't know how many times she could say 'sorry' and she knew he couldn't wait to take his pain killers.

"You coming?" Spike asked getting out her car slowly.

Buffy didn't say anything but she did follow him into the house. She looked around his home feeling a family oriented vibe. She saw pictures on the walls and on tables of a baby Spike and his mom and a guy that looked a lot like their librarian with some other people, which in her home were pictures of just her by herself.

Spike walked into the kitchen grabbed his pills on top of the fridge and got a glass of water. He watched Buffy as he took his meds. She seemed in 'aw' of his home.

Buffy felt eyes on her and turned to find Spike blue eyes staring at her.

"I'm sorry, kitten." Spike said out of nowhere.

Buffy walked up to him and kissed him. He looked so dissappointed in himself.

"It's okay." Buffy said reassuringly, laying a hand on his cheek.

"NO! No it not!" He yelled making Buffy jump.

Spike was fustrated with himself for having put his hands on his beautiful Goddess. He grabbed a towel and filled it with ice from the freezer and put it on her arm. That made her wince.

"You wanna drink?" Spike asked.

"Water."

Spike limped to the fridge, grabbed a bottled water, and put it in front of her.

"Thanks." She said watching him limp.

They were quiet for a while, neither knew what to say. Maybe because when they were usually together ,it was fighting or fucking.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" Buffy asked sipping her water.

Spike slouched in his seat and pulled out a cigarette and began smoking.

"I just didn't like that broody birk all over you." Spike said blowing smoke.

"Spike." Buffy sighs, " That's Cordelia's boyfriend ."

"Bloody hell."

"And he's my brother."

"Shit."

" I wasn't talking about that, anyway." Buffy said annoyed.

The front door opened and Ann walked in.

"Will, are you home? There's a car outside. Do tell me you are not smoking, again?" Ann said in fustration with her son.

"In here, Mum." Spike said throwing his cigarette in the kitchen sink and turning the water on.

Buffy looked in shock, as the bad ass quickly tried to dispose of a cigarette he wasn't suppose to be smoking. She looked over when a petite older woman with long blonde wavy hair walked into the kitchen. Buffy saw an instant resemblence.

"Well, hello, there. Im Ann." Ann smiled at Buffy, Buffy return one.

"Mum, Buffy. Buffy, my mum." Spike said walking next to his mom collecting a bag she had in her hand.

"Thats a preculiar name." Ann said shaking her hand.

" I'm a strange girl.' Bffy said returning her shake, that's when Buffy saw a bruise on her cheek.

"I hope you can stay for dinner."

"Uhm-" Buffy said not knowing what to say.

"I'm sure Buffy has things to do." Spike said.

"Do you?" Ann asked.


	21. Chapter 21 Sympathy

Chapter 21 Sympathy

"Mum, we can stop with the embarrassing stories, anytime. " Spike said slightly annoyed.

Spike was actually enjoying the fact that his mother and his 'could-be-girlfriend' were getting along. They went from talking about clothes, to places they have been, to hair styles, and the somehow the conversation became about him. He couldn't personally understand why him putting on his mothers clothes as a young lad is cute and funny.

"Aw, I wish there were pictures. " Buffy said still giggling.

"Oh, sorry. I burned them. To ashes." Spike said before his mother pulled them out. " Bloody hell." He mumbled.

" Spike, no need to be embarrassed." Buffy smiled.

Annie watched the playfulness between the young teens and the way they looked at each other. She could tell there was some kind of connection there. If her son was going to be with this young woman. She will definitely approved.

After they look through some family pictures with there guest laughing and commenting on certain pictures. The sat down and were eating dinner. It was going great. Spike sees that his mom has taken a big interest in Buffy.

"Buffy, what do your parents do for a living?" Annie asked sipping on her tea in front of her.

" Well, my dad is a business man. He travels. A lot. My mother owns upscale Galleries in California and New York. She also travels. She always says ' Can't get the best deals if your not there'" Buffy smiled sadly, looking down and playing with her food.

Spike watched his mom look at Buffy with sympathy in her eyes and he was kind of feeling sorry for her too. He turned and saw something shift in Buffy.

" That's nice, dear." Annie said smiling.

Buffy looked up from looking at her food and saw Spike and his mother expressions.

"You know what, I've got to go. I have a party to plan" Buffy said getting up quickly, "It's nice to meet you, Ms. Annie. "

Buffy showed herself out before Spike would try and catch her. Once she was outside she felt as if she could breathe again. When she was in that house she felt as if she was suffocating. It was to much she needed to relax. She needed to b relaxed. She hopped into her car without hesitation and drove straight to her house.

When she walked through the door, she was greeted Faith getting high on her parents expensive glass table in the living room. When Faith finished sniffing a line she looked up sniffing and wiping he nose she noticed Buffy looking upset and tense.

"Come here. I know what you need, B. How about a li-"

Faith didn't get to finish her sentence because The blonde was already beside her. Buffy took the rolled up Benjamin from Faith and snorted a line. She paused and did another one.

"What do you wanna do, huh?" Faith said running her hand through Buffy's blonde locks then pulls her in and kisses her. "Hmm, that's my girl." Faith took the rolled up bill.

Buffy's body quickly became untense and the thought of the sympathy faces she got from Spike and his mother faded away. She hated that her life couldn't be the way she wished since she was little. People were always leaving, the only consistent one was Faith, only one she wish would leave.

Faith turned to her high cousin, "Give us a kiss. "

Faith crashed her lip to Buffy's kissing her her hungrily, which the blonde returned blandly.


End file.
